No me arrepiento
by Titania-S
Summary: Songfic. Recuerdos de un amor no correspondido, de una estrella fugaz que se enamoró del resplandor de la Luna  SxS


Los personajes no me pertencen solo son utilizados para hacer una pequeña historia :)

La canción se llama "No me arrepiento de este amor" de Ataque 77 por si la quieren escuchar.

A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>No me arrepiento.<strong>

Solo, camino por los jardines de mi planeta, recordando aquellos hermosos y tristes días, aquellos en los cuales vivia desesperado por encontrar a la persona más importante de mi vida recorriendo miles de lugares de aquel planeta azul cambiando nuestras personalidades mis hermanos y yo nos hicimos llamar Taiki, Yaten y yo _Seiya y _así miles de chicas morían por nosotros, la razón? simple nos consideraban el mejor grupo de rock-pop juvenil a nivel mundial conocidos mejor como los "Three lights". Recuerdo que llegamos a Tokio-Japón el ultimo lugar que nos faltaba por buscar, bajamos del avión y como siempre miles de chicas se abalanzaron contra nosotros, no es que no me agraden simplemente quería enfocarme en una sola persona, fui un poco brusco y me zafé de aquellas locas chicas; caminé por los pasillos del aeropuerto y fue ahí donde la vi... aquella mirada profunda que me estremeció, esa mirada dulce y cálida de ojos celestes, mi piel se erizo, mi sangre se congeló, la mirada de aquella chica rubia de odangos simplemente me cautivó.

_No me arrepiento de este amor_

_aunque me cueste el corazón_

_amar es un milagro y yo te amé_

_como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

No podía quitarme de la cabeza a esa chica, al cerrar mis ojos solo podia ver aquella mirada de ojos celestes. Sentía calidez en mi pecho cada vez que la recordaba ¿Acaso ella era la persona que tanto buscaba? No lo sabía simplemente me hacía sentir bien recordarla, fruncí el ceño, cuando la vi iba con un hombre... quizá era su novio, y sin más decidí olvidarme de ella no valía la pena.

Recuerdo que mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que trabajar en el montaje de una novela que se estrenaría, el primer ensayo fue tedioso, más aparte estaba segur_a _de que Galaxia, nuestra enemiga ya se había instalado en la Tierra pues varias estrellas del sistema solar habían perdido su resplandor. Estaba cansado, sin más me acosté en una banca de aquel parque para descansar, estuve así por unos segundos hasta que a lo lejos escuche a una chica que planeaba colarse para ver de cerca el ensayo, sonreí maliciosamente...

"Esta prohibido pasar" dije asustado a la chica y tal fue mi sorpresa al ver que era aquella rubia de odangos...

"Ah... disculpa yo solo quería ver de cerca el ensayo no fue mi intención" dijo ella yo sonreí se veía muy linda, traté de filtrear con ella después de todo no se resistiría a alguien tan famoso como yo.

"Vaya así que eres esa chica" dije con una sonrisa coqueta pero ella solo me miro como si fuera un extraterrestre

"Discula te eh visto en alguna parte?" no puedo creerlo NO ME CONOCÍA! 'despues de todo no era tan famoso como pensaba' pensé en voz alta la chica con cabeza de bombom me miró intrigada...

"A ya sé!" dijo, vaya así que si me conoce después de todo "Eres el nuevo casanova de la cuidad!" al parecer estaba equivocado, una gota de sudor se asomo en mi cabeza mientras ella seguía hablando "Pues dejame decirte que soy una señorita comprometida y..." no escuche más despues de eso, acaso dijo que estaba comprometida? no podía creerlo... sonreí y a mi que me importaba si estaba comprometida o no?

"Eres muy graciosa" le dije mientras me dirigía al ensayo "Oye me dijiste que no se podía pasar!" grito la chica molesta "Yo si puedo pasar, nos vemos después _BOMBÓN_" y me aleje completamente. Fue ese día en el que por primera vez vi a la tal Sailor Moon al parecer la defensora del planeta Tierra una persona demasiado buena y compasiva con una energía muy cálida como la de mi princesa... tenía un poder sorprendente.

Y como estaríamos en Tokio por tiempo indefinido, decidimos entrar a una preparatoria para estudiar y aprovechando eso conoceriamos a más mujeres quizá, solo quizá entre todas estas chicas esta la que tanto estamos buscando. Tal fue mi suerte al ver que 'bombón' estudiaba en esa preparatoria y mejor aún que seriamos compañeros de grupo. Me alegró de sobremanera la saludé contento y ella con pucheros me dijo algo intangible, me encanta algo tiene que me hace querer estar junto a ella. Le pedí que me mostrará la escuela así como los clubes deportivos que había, ella se negó pero sus lindas amigas la obligaron a hacerlo. Pese a todas esas pequeñas riñas que teníamos, me fascinaba estar con ella; es una chica muy dulce con una alegría que contagia a cualquiera y una calidez sorprendente.

_debo arrancarme de tu piel_

_de tu mirada de tu ser_

_yo siento que la vida se nos va_

_y que el día de hoy no vuelve más_

Semanas estuvimos en Tokio, en esta cuidad hubo más peleas se podía sentir esa energía negativa que emanaba Galaxia pero también un fuerte resplandor o mejor dicho varios, resplandor que pertenecían a Sailor Moon y sus Sailor Guerreras, y repito son unas personas demasiado compasivas, no saben a lo que se enfrentaran. Yo solo pedía encontrar a mi princesa sentir esa esperanza de que la paz regresará al universo; pero aún no teníamos señales de ella y yo cada día me hacía más amigo de Serena 'bombón' en esos días de conocerla me di cuenta que esa alegría que demostraba ante todos era simplemente una máscara que escondía la tristeza que sus ojos emanaban. Me dijo que su... novio había viajado a América a estudiar, lo extrañaba y yo la comprendía sin embargo a mi me carcomía el alma de coraje y compasión el verle así, si yo fuera su novio jamás me separaría de ella. No sé que me pasaba cada día la necesitaba más, disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, de escuchar su dulce voz, de respirar su embriagante aroma, de perderme en sus hermosos ojos; me sentía vacío si no la tenía cerca, sentía mariposas en el estomago cada vez que nos la pasábamos juntos. Envidiaba a Darien, el desconsiderado novia de MI Bombón.

Es impresionante todo ese resplandor tan sublime que rodeaba a Bombón, tenía tantas amigas que la protegían, amigas con un brillo especial, tal y como el que envuelve a las Sailor's de ese planeta.

Recuerdo nuestra primera 'cita', quería divertirme con Bombón un rato, hacerla pasar un fin de semana ameno y entretenido. Se negaba a ir pero al final accedió a salir conmigo. Nuestra primera parada sería el parque de diversiones, donde nos divertimos como nunca, reímos, gozamos, nos asustamos y comimos demasiado; subimos por ultimo a la rueda de la fortuna un poco de tranquilidad no estaría mal. Me contó que su novio no había respondido hasta ahora ninguna de las cartas que le había mandado, vi en sus ojos una tristeza tan profunda que me oprimió el corazón, y creía que me había vuelto loco por un momento sus silueta la asemejé con la de Sailor Moon, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. Tuve una idea, para subir los ánimos la llevé a un centro nocturno la notaba un poco nerviosa cuando entramos a una habitación, tal vez nunca lo había hecho, Darien simplemente no sabía que preciado tesoro tenía. La llevé a bailar, para que se tranquilizara un poco, pero una ayudante de Galaxia nos arruino la cita, tenía que proteger a Bombón. Esa Sailor ayudante del enemigo parecía conocer mi verdadera identidad pero antes de que dijera algo a Sailor Moon fue asesinada por Galaxia, sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrer mi espina y noté como Sailor Moon estaba asustada, la verdadera enemiga, la más temible ya estaba en la Tierra. Al final del día supe que valió la pena, mi cita con bombón fue uno de los mejores días que eh tenido.

Algo en mi empezaba a nacer, un sentimiento muy fuerte, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, la quería, tenerla conmigo era lo que más anhelaba lo que me permitía seguir adelante, su compañía me llenaba por completo, su calidez me hacía sentir cosas hermosas. La quería demasiado se había vuelto muy importante para mi, y había decidido hablarme con la verdad, decirle quien realmente era y para que había venido cual era mi misión. No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo cuando pude, sin embargo ese día en el avión privado donde viajaba con mis hermanos todo quedó al descubierto. Pude comprender el porque ella emanaba un fuerte resplandor y una cálida energía. Mi bombón era Sailor Moon, la princesa y futura soberana del planeta Tierra. Para mi fue un total impacto, para todos a decir verdad y desde ese día el ambiente entre nosotros, mis hermanos y tus amigas se volvió hostil. Nos alejamos, y para mi era doloroso quería ver a Serena, quería explicarle todo lo que sucedía. Rei su amiga nos ayudó pero cuando íbamos a platicar un enemigo apareció queriendo atacar a mi Bombón, instintivamente corrí para ponerla a salvo, no me había transformado y el ataque me dio de lleno en la espalda dejándome herido de gravedad, las cosas se complicaron y ahora más que nada mis hermanos me prohibieron ver a Serena por que según para ellos ella tenía la culpa de lo que me había pasado. No sé que pasaba conmigo la quería, la quería a mi lado, hacerla saber que no tenía la culpa de nada, darle palabras de aliento animarla, decirle que todo estaría mejor.

Para mi suerte, pudo ir a uno de mis conciertos que se daría en el parque de diversiones, ahí quizá no en persona pude hablar con ella a través de la canción que interpreté, le conté mi pasado, nuestros objetivos, cosas sobre el enemigo, y en un oculto mensaje le dije que no pensaba separarme de ella.

Fue extraño, mi princesa hizo acto de presencia justo cuando mi querida bombón fue atacada, pude ver el resplandor de su hermosa semilla estelar, pero noté que no era cualquier semilla tenía una luz tan pura y llena de esperanza. Mi princesa estaba ya con nosotros, no había nada más que hacer en la Tierra, íbamos a partir hacía nuestro planeta para restaurarlo y encontrar la luz de la esperanza, pero algo me impedía hacerlo, no quería irme sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, quería ver a Bombón.

Fue triste para mi ese momento, en el que tomé todo el valor para confesarme. Sailor Moon estaba siendo atacada por una Sailor enemiga, intervine en ello, y fue derrotada, solo nos quedamos Serena y yo en la azotea de la escuela, llovía más sin embargo podía notar como lágrimas traicioneras surcaban de los ojos de mi bombón, me dijo que recordó a Darien, que lo extrañaba, que lo necesitaba; por un momento me quedé atónito sentía impotencia, sentia una inmersa tristeza al verla llorar así por él. Me acerqué a ella dispuesto a jugármela el todo por el todo, no importaba si mi corazón se hacía añicos por su respuesta tenía que hacerlo.

"Y no puedo remplazarlo?" le dije arrodillándome para quedar a su altura tomándola de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos "Déjame remplazarlo" vi en sus ojos el impacto de mis palabras, confusión y desconcierto, yo sabía la respuesta solo quería una oportunidad, era claro, me enamoré de Serena Tsukino.

_Después de cerrar la puerta_

_nuestra cama espera abierta_

_la locura apasionada del amor_

_y entre un te quiero y te quiero_

_vamos remontando al cielo_

_y no puedo arrepentirme de este amor_

El último concierto que dariamos, era nuestra despedida, por fin teniamos a nuestra princesa con nosotros nuestro objetivo estaba cumplido. Y ahí se presento ella, yo aún estaba dolido por la negativa que me había dado, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, era culpa de mi estúpido corazón por haberse enamorado de alguien imposible. Bombón se venía a despedir de mi quería desearnos suerte, un poco tímida lo dijo ya que estaban ahí Haruka y Michiru una de sus más fuertes guardianas. Pedí que nos dejaran a solas y un poco renuentes salieron de la habitación.

"Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran enserio" le dije con una sonrisa la vi ponerse nerviosa, no sabiendo que decirme exactamente "Por favor no piense que me estas causando muchos problemas solo por que me gustas Bombón" Serena se sorprendió y yo me acerqué a ella para susurrarle al oído "Sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré" dije con una sonrisa y ella se sobresalto "Solo quiero que comprendas que me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea" la miré a los ojos y ella me sostuvo la mirada "Bombón solo queria decirte lo que siento por ti ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou" sonreí

"Seiya..." dijo Serena

"ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el concierto que tendremos, Bombón espero que... encuentres pronto a tu novio" le dije con sinceridad Serena solo me miró atónita y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos "Discúlpame" dijo ella "No no! no tienes porque disculparte... solo que" me apresuré a decir mientras me acercaba a su rostro ella en reacción ladeo la cabeza y le besé la mejilla "Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes... Mi dulce Bombón" dije con una sonrisa fingida, me dolía pero era lo correcto.

.

Y la batalla comenzó, querida princesa había sacrificado su vida por protegernos, Galaxia se había apoderado de su semilla estelar. Con rabia decidimos mis hermanas y yo tomar venganza, ya nada importaba o al menos eso creí. Me sentía tan inútil, ya que por más que atacábamos a esa maldita Sailor no lográbamos hacerle ni un rasguño y nosotras eramos brutalmente atacadas, habíamos perdido las esperanzas moriríamos en manos de Galaxia, pero ella y sus Sailor's aparecieron sacrificando sus vidas por nosotras, Venus dijo algo importante que me hizo caer en cuenta, nosotras para ellas eramos importantes, lo menos que podíamos hacer era ayudar a Sailor Moon en la pelea, confiar en ella.

Me sentí tan mal, cuando nos enteramos por voz de Galaxia, que Darien el novio de Bombón estaba muerto, que ella le había arrebatado su semilla estelar. Entonces no la había abandonado, no lo había hecho, era una desgracia. Pero era el momento de confiar, de pagarles a todas las guerreras del sistema solar por haber confiado en nosotras, no podía fallarle a Uranus, tenía que proteger a Sailor Moon costara lo que costara. La luz de la esperanza nos envolvió a todos, así como a Galaxia quien poseída por el Caos fue liberada gracias a Bombón, la Princesa de la Luna. Todo regresó a la normalidad. La paz volvió al universo.

_No me arrepiento de este amor_

_aunque me cueste el corazón_

_amar es un milagro y yo te amé_

_como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

Era la hora, el momento de decirle Adiós a mi Bombón, a Serena... a mi primer amor. Sus cuatro inseparables amigas estaban ahí, así como su novio y ella para despedirnos en la azotea de la preparatoria. Les debíamos mucho, y era hora de regresar a nuestro planeta para restaurarlo. Me dolía el corazón, no quería irme, quería quedarme a su lado, traté con tanta fuerza de no llorar, mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos verla ahí junto a él al cual siempre envidié tan sonriente tomada de su brazo. Sonreí con sinceridad, controlando las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

_debo arrancarme de tu piel_

_de tu mirada de tu ser_

_yo siento que la vida se nos va_

_y que el día de hoy no vuelve más_

"Bombón nunca te voy a olvidar" le dije con una triste sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojado.

"Yo tampoco Seiya... siempre seremos buenos amigos" me respondió, no entendió lo que trate de decirle pero era mejor así.

Le dedique una sonrisa, suspiré mis hermanos y mi princesa voltearon listos para emprender nuestro viaje de regreso.

"A partir de ahora tu te encargaras de protegerla" dije a Darien dedicandole una mirada seria pero con una sonrisa en mis labios, este se sorprendió "Que raro estas mismas palabras las dijo un sujeto muy presumido" recordé cuando Uranus me las dijo. "Si entiendo" dijo él, y sin más que hacer emprendimos nuestro viaje de regreso.

_Después de cerrar la puerta_

_nuestra cama espera abierta_

_la locura apasionada del amor_

_y entre un te quiero y te quiero_

_vamos remontando al cielo_

_y no puedo arrepentirme de este amor_

Y aún te guardo en mi corazón bombón, porque fuiste una persona muy importante para mi, gracias a ti supe lo que era el amor, lo que duele cuando se ama a alguien, y que a pesar de no ser correspondido, en el corazón no se manda. Tú, Serena Tsukino mi primer amor, aunque tú ya tenía a alguien disfrute de tu amistad, disfrute de los momentos que viví contigo y ahora con una sonrisa puedo decir que...

**_No me arrepiento de este amor..._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_HOLA! que tal? jajaja ya tenía que publicarlo! sino no estaría tranquila. Como ven, es mi primer SerenaxSeiya, un poco acerca de lo que pensaba Seiya, yo disfrute de mucho esas escenas en donde Serena y Seiya compartían bonitos momentos. _

_Y bueno pues espero que les guste y me dejen un review, ya saben con quejas, con comentarios lo que quieran. Mientras sean comentarios o criticas constructivas todo es bien recibido. Y espero que se den una vuelta por mis otros fics. Ya veré si escribo otra historia de esta parejita que en lo particular a mi me gusta mucho_

_Nos leemos en la proxima!_

_Saludos!_

**_UKT_**


End file.
